happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Breaking Badger
Breaking Badger is a HTFF episode. Plot Toothy and Petunia plant flowers in a garden, but Toothy accidentally steps on a snake and gets bitten on the leg. Frantic, Toothy shakes it off and it bites Petunia's arm. In the nick of time, Hiss leaps over the fence and captures the snake, leaving as quickly as he arrived. Toothy's leg swells up from the venom but Petunia remains unaffected. Hiss places the snake in a bucket with other captive serpents. As he checks off a list, however, Beehive opens the bucket and chucks many of the snakes into his mouth, but Hiss catches him in the act and one escapes. After shooing away Beehive, Hiss becomes furious that his snake collection had been eaten. Suddenly, he sees a business card on the ground and a shady figure behind a tree. Barry introduces himself by saying he can get rid of the honey badger once and for all. Hiss gladly shakes his hand. Meanwhile, the escaped snake slithers back into Petunia's backyard and bites Toothy's other leg. Beehive is now sitting on a wagon that is about to go down a steep hill and over a ramp across a cactus garden. Gutsy, hoping to post the stunt online, hops aboard and begins the descent. Barry tosses a rock in the way, knocking the wagon into the air with its riders. Gutsy falls off but continues recording on his smartphone, until his spine is broken against the ramp. Beehive lands in the middle of the cactus garden and Barry sets it on fire. Assuming his target is done for, he nods, but alas Beehive makes it out, burnt and pierced with cactus parts but alive. Later, Beehive is at the pet store, looking at a snake that is cowering in fear in the corner of its tank. Barry sneaks inside and releases Cagey from his cage. The dog attacks Beehive, but he merely laughs at the animal in an almost taunting manner. Cagey becomes fixated on a passing cat, dragging along Chicko who fails to restrain him. Purrsy Cat saves the feline, but Cagey startles her into shooting quills, killing Chicko. Barry uses Beehive as a shield to both kill him and protect himself. Beehive still prevails, so Barry attempts to drown him in a fish tank, only being stopped when the Cagey goes for him. Beehive gets bitten by the piranhas in the tank, but shows no concern over his injuries. After restraining Cagey, Barry throws several scorpions at Beehive, who in spite of a few stings and pinches, exits the store eating them. Purrsy sternly approaches Barry to pay for the damage done to her store. Utterly frustrated, Barry decides to just break into Beehive's house. He sneaks up on Beehive asleep in his bed and strikes him with a machete. To his shock, however, it does no damage. Beehive awakens, sees the intruder and lunges at him. The fight leads to the kitchen, where Barry whacks him in the head with a frying pan, closes the oven door on his head, and finally attempts to strangle him with a rope of sausages. Beehive is unwilling to admit defeat. Down to a last resort, he turns on the sink's garbage disposal system and forces Beehive face first into the drain, slowly pulling him into the sink. The garbage disposal shuts down and Beehive's hand is left poking through the drain. Barry is relieved to have finally completed his task. But after leaving, Beehive's hand twitches. The next morning, Hiss rewards Barry for his work. Barry counts his pay until witnessing the biggest surprise of his life. Beehive is seen dragging himself along with the pipe from his sink on the sidewalk. Going crazy, Barry throws an axe at him, splitting him in half and seemingly killing him for good. After panting, Barry goes back to his business. Beehive, on the other hand, is shown to not only still be alive but now in two pieces, as his two halves blink at each other. Deaths #Several snakes and scorpions are eaten by Beehive. #Gutsy's spine is broken by the ramp. #Chicko is impaled by Purrsy's quills. Injuries #Petunia and Toothy are bitten by a venomous snake (the latter being affected by the venom and bitten twice). #Beehive is burnt, pierced by cactus needles and Purrsy's quills, attacked by Cagey, scorpions and piranhas, hit on the head several times, sucked into a drain pipe, and chopped in half. Trivia *The title is a pun on the title 'Breaking Bad'. *This episode references two true facts: skunks are impervious to snake venom and honey badger skin can resist a machete blow. *Gutsy's death is similar to Giggles' death in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 112 episodes